Kidnapping
by writer4life724
Summary: Roxy gets kidnapped! What will Zuko do about this?
1. Chapter 1

Yay! I finally start making a new story after all this time! Anyway, enjoy the new story!

Chapter 1

Capture

Roxy walked across to the front of the metal boat, wondering why Zuko was going to the Northern Water Tribe, then remembered his thing for the Avatar. Roxy went the front of the boat she began writing in her diary about how boring Zuko was and so on. Sadly, Roxy didn't hear an enemy slip onto the ship silently and sneakily. Roxy looked around to see the boat, but didn't see the person and continued to write.

Suddenly, the person started to attack Roxy, and she used fire bending to try and stop them, but they knocked into the water. Her body went into shock with the cold water, and soon became unconscious. Two other people, however, got Roxy into a dinghy and quickly sailed off and away from Zuko's ship, which reached port without her.

* * *

"I don't think that she'll be awake for a while."

"I wouldn't doubt it if she _did_ wake up sooner."

"Oh grand, she's up," Roxy slowly opened her eyes and saw herself chained against a metal wall. However, Roxy couldn't move her body much, for it felt like electricity went through her entire body but missed her head and neck.

"Well, well, what have we here? An annoying brat from the banished Prince's ship," the person looked carefully at Roxy, as if analyzing her from head to toe.

"What the heck is going on around here?" Roxy asked, acting as dumb as ever to fool them.

"Take a look around you and you'll know what's going on," the person pointed at her, taking her seriously. Roxy looked around for a second, and then looked at the person.

"No, I still don't know what's going on," Roxy replied, fooling the person completely.

"You must be very dumb to not know that you've just been kidnapped and you've also failed to notice that we've put up ransom charges for you," the person responded, not realizing that he was being duped and giving away information.

"What's a ransom?" Roxy asked the person, trying to get more information from this person.

"A ransom is where you ask people for money so people who've been kidnapped can be freed. We're asking for one thousand, five hundred gold pieces for your freedom. With the money that we get from your capture, we'll be able to access the fire nation's strongest war supplies and take them down, little missy," the person stupidly gave away his plan to a teenager stronger than himself.

"Whatever you say. Do you have chocolate, per chance?" Roxy hungrily asked, being serious about the food.

"Oh, you're hungry, aren't you? Well, then, have some of this to curb your hunger," the person held out a small piece of frozen cabbage.

"Is it chocolate?" Roxy excitedly asked.

"Oh yes, it's chocolate," the person coaxed Roxy. Roxy ate the cabbage delightedly, then nearly gagged after swallowing it.

"What _is_ this stuff? It isn't chocolate!" Roxy asked, irritated at the person for giving her such horrible tasting food.

"Frozen cabbage, now eat before you starve," the person walked out of the room, satisfied at the successful capture of the fool.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's a bit short, but there's more coming up. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2

Zuko's Decision

"Where is Roxy? I'm beginning to wonder where she could be," Zuko looked at all of the assembled crew members, looking for an answer.

"Well, sir, the last _I _saw of Roxy was when she went to bed last night," one of the crew members replied, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I saw her diary this morning out on the bow of the ship. From what I can tell, the diary entry stopped abruptly, so it could be serious," another crew member replied, showing Zuko the diary entry.

"Does anyone know where Roxy could've been taken to?!" Zuko yelled frustrated at the situation Roxy was in.

"No, but I did find this," a third crew member handed Zuko a flyer that was on the bow of the ship.

"I can't believe she's been kidnapped," Zuko tore up the ransom sheet as soon as he saw it, knowing that this meant trouble.

"Settle down, Prince Zuko, I'm sure that Roxy is fine," Iroh tried calming Zuko down, but it wasn't working.

"Uncle Iroh, Roxy is my navigator, without her, we'll _never_ get to the Northern Water Tribe," Zuko hit the ship out of anger and frustration.

"Please remain calm, Zuko," Iroh wanted Zuko to stay calm so that the situation could be changed.

"I'm going to bed, no disturbances," Zuko walked to his room. Once there, he put on his Blue Spirit mask, the rest of his disguise, and finally his swords. Zuko snuck onto a dinghy and rode off, seeking Roxy.

* * *

"I'm getting tired of eating frozen cabbages. When will I get to eat some _real_ food?" Roxy complained.

"Until the Fire Nation wants you back, you'll be eating frozen cabbages all the time," the person stared into Roxy's eyes, trying to scare her. The person left to make sure that no one else got into the prison hold. Roxy's body was getting better every moment of every day, but the cold wall was warming up, thanks to her body heat.

_How come this place has to feel like a prison? Oh yeah, I'm the damsel in distress, and I'm guessing that Zuko might be the one who has to save me. Alright, I can't wait to see how things work out,_ Roxy thought to herself trying to find a way to break out of this cell and find freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is pretty short, but I'm saving the best part of the story for last. Enjoy!!

Chapter 3

Rescue Mission

As Roxy looked around her chamber for what seemed like the millionth time, Roxy counted the days in her head of how long that she had been there, this was six days. She also noticed a person coming toward her, known as the Blue Spirit.

"Who are you?" Roxy asked, acting dumb again. The Blue Spirit sliced off the chains from Roxy's hands and gestured her to the exit. Roxy followed him and stayed close by, watching for guards when need be. Things were looking promising for a great escape without anyone noticing.

"The prisoner's escaping!" went the cry, as the two noticed that one of the guards saw them from afar and told the watch tower. The Blue Spirit grabbed Roxy's wrist and made a run for it.

Many people came after them, some shooting arrows and some with swords. The two hurried toward the gate as it started closing. More and more people came at them and the more and more they had to dodge or fight to get out of there.

At one point, the Blue Spirit was stuck fighting five people with swords. Though Roxy wanted to get out of there, she fought alongside the Blue Spirit for freedom. However, the gate closed completely, sealing them inside the prison hold. Roxy, though, noticed something like large, skinny bridges were lying around.

"Come on! I have an idea of how to get out of here!" Roxy yelled over the fighting. The Blue Spirit followed her, still dodging arrows and swords along the way. The two climb up the bamboo and somehow made it over the wall.

They ran almost two miles trying to escape from oncoming arrows aimed from the top of the gate. Once they were safe, they rested a little while, still trying to take in what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The ending of the story. Thank you to those who've continued to read this story to the very end. I hope that you liked it, and God bless your year!

Chapter 4

Who's Under the Mask?

As Roxy and the Blue Spirit stopped to rest, Roxy got a little curious of who was under the mask. She shrugged, crept over to the Blue Spirit, and yanked off the mask. Zuko, who was under the mask, was shocked to be unveiled like that. Zuko was speechless, as well as Roxy. She didn't expect Zuko to be under the mask.

"S-so it was _you_ who rescued me?!" Roxy asked, still shocked. Zuko nodded yes, for he was still speechless.

"Actually, um, Zuko? There's something I-I wanted to tell you," Roxy blushed, trying to keep herself together. Zuko looked at her, waiting for what she wanted to tell him.

"I-I loved you from the start. I know I've never shown it, but I do love you, Zuko," Roxy confessed to Zuko after a moment's hesitation. Zuko couldn't help but let his mouth drop. He didn't see this coming, after all.

"W-well, I don't have anything to say," Zuko actually blushed while saying this. As quickly as the conversation started, Roxy yanked Zuko by the chest and planted a kiss on him. Fireworks blasted into the night sky, revealing the two fire bending together.

The two were oblivious to the fireworks, and soaked in the moment. Sparks flew for them, and this was a kiss to remember for all time to them.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do? The night is still young and bountiful with opportunities," Roxy asked poetically, trying to get Zuko in the mood. The two walked toward Zuko's ship, reflecting on the adventure that they'd experienced that night.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we can, you know, go to a nearby beach or something," Zuko replied while blushing.

"Sounds good to me," Roxy leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder as the two walked hand in hand towards the large full moon.

The End


End file.
